


Computer Generated Dream World

by probablyaceok



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Memory Loss, Mind Manipulation, Mystery, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Resurrection, Sick Character, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyaceok/pseuds/probablyaceok
Summary: Tommy and Dream are in a room of obsidian.Tommy dies.Tommy and Dream are in a room of wood.Tommy wakes up.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	1. Waking Up For The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> new fic time :D  
> not a oneshot this time, I have at least 5 chapters with a basic plan to them and a few ideas for more   
> will update the tags with the story to avoid spoilers, so be sure to check them for each update to stay safe!

Tommy wakes up and he’s lying on a bed in a room that feels familiar. The last thing he remembers is dying. He knows he was dead. He knows he isn’t anymore.

He sits up and looks around the room. For a second he thinks he might be back at Technoblade’s, but no, this room is different. The walls are stone bricks rather than concrete, and the floor is stripped logs. It’s similar though. He hears the sound of a latch open, and watches as the door on the other side opens.

Dream steps through the door. He looks just like Tommy remembers, but not as he remembers him from the prison cell. The Dream standing in front of him now is the Dream he remembers from their confrontation in that hall of blackstone, where he threatened to kill Tubbo, all decked out in netherite armour. Strangely though, rather than a netherite axe, or a shield, or his discs, this Dream is holding a bowl.

Dream walks over to him, and he tries to get out of the bed to run away, but his limbs feel weak, and collapse under him, leaving him sprawled over the duvet. Dream silently helps him up, ignoring how Tommy flinches at his touch.

“Are you feeling better now, Tommy?”

Dream asks.

“What the FUCK man? You just killed me, what is this???” Tommy shouts at him— tries to at least, his throat feels sore. Dream offers him the bowl, which he sees is filled with thin soup. He glares up at Dream before taking a quick sip, just enough to clear his throat.

“You should drink the soup before it gets cold Tommy. Try not to move too much either, you’re still recovering.”

“Why the fuck are you acting all— ooooh this is like exile isn’t it? You’re being all manipulative and shit? Is that it?”

Dream turns his back to Tommy.

“I’m just trying to keep you safe Tommy. Don’t want you dying again. Stay in here, where it’s safe.”

With that, he left, the sound of the door latching closed after him. Tommy looks up at the ceiling. Looks like he’s trapped in a room again. As if dealing with it for a week wasn’t enough.

He does drink the soup a while later. It’s cold. He figures he waited too long. It’s got a weird taste to it as well, something he can’t place. Makes sense that Dream would be bad at cooking, he tells himself.

He stays in that room for a very long time. He’s not sure how long it is in reality. Something about the place puts him off sleeping, he figures, because he’s not felt tired since he woke up the first time. He can’t use light to tell the time either— while the room he’s in has windows, high up where he can’t see out, the light that pours through them is constant, and even when he pulls down on the blinds some light still seeps through. 

He gets stronger though, his weak limbs regaining strength. It’s when he’s managed to stand up and walk around the room a good few times without even feeling faint, that he decides to put his plan into motion.

It’s time for him to escape.


	2. Seeing The Outdoors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy attempts his escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any theories feel free to share in the comments! :D

He’s been waiting in this same room for ages, never once falling asleep. Now he’s finally ready to get out. He waits until he hears the familiar footsteps outside the door, and the sound of the latch. The moment Dream swings the door open, he barges past, running as fast as he can.

He’s running through a corridor now, wooden planks creaking beneath him. He needs to find an exit, quickly before Dream catches up to him. He spots a few smaller doors like the one to his room, but then one that’s larger and sturdier than the rest that he drags open, the heavy wood and his weak arms making him slower than he wants to be.

He’s outside now, and that’s what matters. The first thing he notices is the darkness, a pitch black sky above him. Was it night? He’d wondered if the light coming into his room was artificial, never moving or changing, so this just proved him right. The next thing he notices is the smell of wet soil and the clucking of chickens. A farm? He keeps running, past a field of wheat, and some small structures.

He reaches the edge of the land, not seeing anything beyond the edge. Was he on a sky island? That would be tough to get off, but at least he was familiar with them— he’d first met Technoblade when helping him win the Potato War, he still remembered the size of the man’s floating potato farm.

When he looks over the edge, he sees something he didn’t expect. Something he’s never seen before. 

Beneath him lies an inky black void, no land in sight below. Surrounding the small dirt island he stood on were more islands, made of an unfamiliar stone, strange purple plants growing upwards in the place of trees. He backed away from the sight, and felt a hand grasp his shoulder. 

The scene in front of him flickers. What was he looking at again? He sees grasslands laid out below him, a small forest as well. He turns around to see Dream Techno Wilbur Tubbo, his brother. 

His brother smiles at him, comfortingly, inviting him to come back inside. He’s still recovering from his illness after all. They’re safe here, after all. A happy family, like his brother had always wanted. 

He lets himself be led back inside. Why did he even want to leave in the first place?


End file.
